Knotting to Worry About
by Violet Hyena
Summary: Werewolves have knots on their penises. Merton wants to know more -strictly for scientific research of course- But he's a little in over his head when he and Tommy "tie the knot".


_Huh? What? Big wolf on Campus PWP?_

 _This started after a short chat with .com with something along the lines of Tommy/Merton, Alpha/Omega, and knotting was said and my Easter whiskey tipsy mind said yes. All of the yes._

 _I don't think I could do a full Alpha/Omega AU without getting REALLY technical (I have before) but werewolves have always been the exception for knotting in my mind. They ARE literally half wolf and half man._

 _I have no excuses for this perverted thing, not even the drink. Also expecting this to mostly be ignored, so ha, my madness will be looked over._

 _I suppose I could have gone a non-dramatic, PWP direction with this, but then it wouldn't be as fun._

 _I ended up doing FAR more research than I really wanted to because I'm not really a person who follows the knotting kink. Therefore I had to do research. Lots and LOTs of embarrassing and sometimes squicky research until I was comfortable with what I was going for. I noticed a lot of trends with knotting and... they don't quite match up logically in my head. Like yeah, being stuck together for a long time while the knot is swelled is sort of amusing but not really sexy or even comfortable. There's usually something going on in the purpose of sex._

 _Do you know how much wolf and dog mating I researched... and how much there actually is? Bizarrely informative. How dogs mate is basically: Greet, mount, humpa, knot, turn, wait. But wait, that's not all. The female's body is actually contracting and keeping the knot inside, which I found to be an interesting fact. This I could relate to other kinks, such as prostate milking, and something along the lines of using a butt plug. Which may lead to internal orgasms for a man. This, I could work with._

 _I'm not FULLY following Alpha/Omega dynamics or vocabulary. But Tommy IS an Alpha werewolf, we know this from the show, so I could see some obvious dynamics naturally falling into place for him because he's a werewolf going off of instincts. Merton, while I might not mention it, plays the omega part and Tommy's alpha senses pick up these characteristics. So, I suppose Merton would have an Omega gender, or rather, be a submissive partner who craves attention and touch of an alpha, -the dominant partner who is assertive and powerful-. Merton WAS pregnant once, so that's always hilarious to me._

 _This particular scene is set when they're in college, after the canon ending of the show. I had fun writing a lot of it, though editing has been dragging, which is why it's taken so long to finally post it and call hands off for a while. I can edit it more if need be. My beta is looking at it but I'm just gonna call done and finally post it._

* * *

Tommy had a werewolf problem.

Well, that wasn't exactly unusual. Merton had known Tommy to have several paranormal problems during high school and they continued into college with their miss-adventures competing with exams and general turmoil of young adults.

But this particular problem was less about the dangerous sort of paranormal that tried to kill them and more about Tommy's werewolf-ness. Tommy was still one of the most fascinating subjects Merton enjoyed studying. He didn't think there would be more he could learn about Tommy's physiology. He had studied the progress of baby fangs into adult fangs and Tommy was the reason he kept such a close eye on the state of the moon; he had several lunar moon charts. He'd consumed as much knowledge as one could on lycanthrope since becoming Tommy's friend.

Digressing from fond memories, Tommy's problem was not 'new' per say but it was one that took over two years for Merton to learn about. Simply because, well... normal men did not discuss problems about their penises. Very sensitive subject; especially to college men who are super human creatures/proud captain of the college football team/protectors of Sunnydale. So yes, perhaps Merton's mind could not really have processed this small fact about werewolves in high school _maturely_.

Actually, college was not much better.

"You have an 'eh'?" Merton waved his hands in a some what general downward area that might have been the location of Tommy Dawkin's family jewels. They were safely talking in their shared college dorm. The dorm room was comfortably worn in with their combined interests and there was nothing better Merton found about the college experience than moving in with his best friend. It actually was not unlike the Lair back in Merton's parent's house.

Tommy gave him one of those looks that indicated that Merton was making weird sounds and/or gestures that were abnormal to the average person. "Yeah..." Merton couldn't help his weird faces when he was trying to process what he himself thought and KNEW to be weird.

"You have a nnn..." Merton stopped because no, the word would not work in his mouth at first. It was very frustrating to both his head and mouth that they were not connecting. And maybe he just couldn't imagine the physiology of it. Maybe he didn't want to imagine that paranormal things could effect the sensitive male organ. Or maybe he just thought the internet made things up and that they were just things that didn't happen. Or perhaps it was his own deviant mind that reminded him the indecency to say aloud at first.

"Merton, you don't have to say it." Tommy said, a hand up in defense. "Actually, yeah, I don't want you to say it. I know it's weird. Don't hurt yourself."

Merton gathered his wits though and he stated the situation as is. "So, your night with Susan Maryland didn't go well because you wolfed out. But the wolfing out wasn't the problem, it was the fact that... you have a knot on your penis." They were adults, they were allowed to say penis now without giggling uncomfortably or being uncomfortable. Merton still giggled uncomfortably for a second, just to relieve the tension.

Well, Tommy still looked extremely uncomfortable with the conversation and with Merton saying penis. Also, Merton was not AS delightfully giggly when it came to the matter as long as he could look at it from a scientific point of view. After all, what human anatomy could be so abnormal to have a _bulbus glandis_ but the werewolf. A _knot_ on a penis. Merton had fleeting curiosities about it of course, but it was never discussed via non verbal social 'guy code', which Tommy still had a better grasp on than Merton did. The subject didn't even come up until Merton asked about Tommy's previous conquest; Susan Maryland. Merton asked because it had been nearly a day since Tommy had even mentioned her, and for a girl Tommy had dated, that was some sort of record. It took a lot of coaxing, but apparently the last night they had been together ended pretty disastrously and Tommy feared he'd lose all his good reputation with the ladies at Pleasantville University. Tommy was a nice guy and a good werewolf. Susan Maryland was a nice girl, interested in the weird and paranormal and cool with Tommy being a werewolf; a little like Lori in that aspect. But perhaps she was not into what ever happened the night previous.

All Merton could really gauge from the first part of the conversation was that things didn't go 'normally' and Tommy worried that he might have accidentally hurt her. It wasn't much to go on so finally Merton said, "Can I see it?" Tommy was startled but Merton didn't feel like beating around the bush anymore. This was for SCIENCE. And if it was for science, then Merton was perfectly ready to shelf any latent insecurities or fears to sedate his curiosity.

"You want to SEE it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I want to see it, Tommy." Merton repeated. "I've been studying you for years, I don't see why it's so surprising."

"Well that was...werewolf things like claws and teeth. Even the dental work was okay but this is..." Tommy didn't seem to have the words. Merton liked that about Tommy though. He could be a macho, jock werewolf, but he could be shy about certain topics and it never took away Tommy's masculine charm to Merton. It just drove Merton's curiosity. "This is a very... sensitive issue, alright?" Tommy said and his hands fiddled -most likely subconsciously- in front of his jeans zipper.

"See, you can't even put it into words," Merton said proudly. "So the best way to record what is going on is to observe and I can use my vast intellectual mind to do it for you." He gestured to himself in a flippant manner and Tommy sighed, but his arguing ceased as Merton WAS his technical werewolf physician.

5 minutes of coaxing later, Tommy took off his pants and Merton was looking at a perfectly ordinary looking human penis. He didn't see anything abnormal from his anatomy books.

"It's only different when I'm wolfed out," Tommy finally admitted, face flushed and still stubbornly wearing his shirt.

Merton didn't exactly want Tommy to be in the scary-eat-your-face sort of wolfed out so he stepped up to his friend and started scratching under his neck and ear, where he knew that fuzzy faced man liked it. Tommy tried to bat it off and stay serious like the apex predator that he was but Merton knew his friend. He soon had Tommy's chin outstretched and tilting his head down so Merton could effortlessly scratch the back of his head. His face was soon covered in fur and his teeth were sharp and clawed hands were at his sides, boneless as Merton pet him. Merton chuckled and Tommy seemed to perk up, realizing he'd fallen for it again as he stood up straight.

Merton's eyes were drawn down and not much in size or shape had changed except for...

"So... I could make this super professional and get gloves, or I could..." Merton gestured to touch. After all, if you surprise a werewolf you're likely to get bitten.

"Just... do what you're going to do. For um, science," Tommy said in his rumbly voice that may have scared Merton at one point in his life but now was more comforting or stowed away in fantasies he used for his lonely nights.

Merton had never so much touched another person's genitalia but his own, but he'd seen enough in medical books and the internet to gauge what was normal and what was not. The normal parts were there, scrotum, shaft, and head. However, near the base was a slightly larger mass of tissue but while flaccid, Merton couldn't tell a thing was really different.

After his brief examination, where Merton cleared his throat and Tommy looked away, frowning uncomfortably, Merton said, "For the record it doesn't look abnormal."

"It's not... It doesn't happen unless, you know, I'm in the act," Tommy said. Merton pursed his lips and gave Tommy a pleading look of sorts. Hopefully it looked endearing enough. "NO, Merton." Tommy quickly pulled his pants back up, looking quite embarrassed.

"Oh come ON, Tommy," Merton said. "Do you know how much information is out there on the sex life of a werewolf?"

Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes and buttoning his pants. "How much?"

"NONE. Well... Unless you count fictional stories." Merton waved a righteous finger in the air. "But those aren't documented science. Even professor Flugelhoff didn't have any research dedicated to this line of study. His only work included cures, general information, and plans to take over the world with an army of werewolves." Merton dropped his tone to a more conversational one, "Now, with that sort of dedication, you'd think he'd have written on the full biology of werewolves, but he only skimmed it. I suppose with the goal to take over the world he didn't get to delegate the time to..."

"The point, Merton. Get to the point," Tommy said through sharp, gritted teeth.

Merton fiddled with his fingers, tapping them together to distract himself from his own shyness. He was not completely devoid in the area of anal pleasures. His own loneliness and curiosity offered ample fuel to explore and even fingering himself when he was in high school. It had progressed since graduating and rooming with Tommy. Not that he did it while anyone was near by but Merton enjoyed the feeling of being filled and the rubbing of his own prostate. With the anonymity of the internet he'd also secured a toy; a plug that he'd used a few times. He'd thought about wearing it to classes sometimes but quickly lost courage when it came to actually doing it. Even more exciting was the fantasy of someone helping him with his perverse sense of pleasure. A strong sexy goth lady or even -dare he think it- a wolfman being his dominant partner.

"For the sake of science... I could be a fill in she-wolf," Merton's offer was simple and open. Vague enough to his own ears to just be curiosity based.

Tommy looked surprised but not disgusted by the idea. "You're... joking, right?"

"It's for _science,_ " Merton stressed though in his disappointment, the pants stayed up and Tommy's furrowed brow increased in definition. "After all, how else am I supposed to study werewolf mating details? Opportunities are kind of limited. You are the only good werewolf I know that wouldn't eat me like kibble-and-Merton-bits." He could see Tommy was not having it with a glare like that on his furry face. Science, Merton reminded himself, you are a scientist. "I'd just record the findings and keep it completely anonymous. It would be just once, I swear. It wouldn't change anything between us. You get off and I get more werewolf data; everyone wins."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Tommy asked, voice somewhat strained. "You're talking about _sex_. You're my _friend_. You're a _guy_. It's weird. And I thought you liked girls."

"I DO like girls." Merton said automatically in his defense and he felt the heat of embarrassment on his skin. Guilt flooded him because they _were_ friends. Tommy was his ONLY friend, so maybe pushing science on Tommy too hard again. He couldn't imagine actually presenting the idea as a sexual one but it was what it was...

"Well I like girls," Tommy stated firmly, even defensively. "And I'm not just a science project." Wolfed out Tommy always looked angrier than human Tommy and Merton shied away from continuing the discussion. Especially when Tommy growled like a real wolf in frustration, "And I don't need to be a science project to get off." Tommy went to the window of their dorm room and opened it. Slipping out the front door wasn't really an option as a wolfed out man. "I'm going for a run." He made the window rattle as he shut it and went down the fire escape. Merton mentally kicked himself for not keeping his big mouth shut.

* * *

After berating himself for a good hour, followed by drowning his wallows in an old horror movie, Merton plopped himself on his bed on his back, tired and definitely sure he'd be begging Tommy's forgiveness. He'd promise to never cross that line of friends/something more again. Most of the time he was fine with being Tommy's friend. Other times, he found himself jealous of Tommy's conquests. The women that Tommy lavished attention on.

Merton distracted himself by rolling onto his belly and halfway suffocating himself with his dark satin sheets. He wasn't in high school anymore. He thought these feelings were supposed to go away in college. He was an adult now, right? He was supposed to want adult things, not still dwell over perverse fantasies of his friend. Girls and science were adult things. Well, sex was an adult thing too, he supposed. He didn't want to be a virgin forever.

The sound of the dorm door opening made Merton glance up briefly. Tommy was back to human looking and calm from earlier. The awkwardness was tangible as Tommy closed the door. Merton picked at the sheets in front of him; not wanting to start the conversation. It was absurd; the amount of fabric fuzzes one could find on freshly laundered sheets when one tried.

Tommy's bed was a few steps away and Tommy sat on it. Just out of Merton's peripheral vision.

"Look, Merton," Tommy said in one tired sounding breath, as though he was the guilty party, "I don't want to hurt anyone with this thing. It's not normal and it ended really bad with Susan." Merton cautiously looked up and he really shouldn't have been surprised that Tommy looked like a kicked puppy. "I shouldn't have growled at you earlier." Growling HAD been pretty rude, Merton agreed; but he'd been pretty sure trying to pressure Tommy into sex had been a worse offense. Or had Tommy not realized that? He wasn't sure what part of 'guy code' this was any more.

"It's okay, I got the message," Merton said with far more dejection than he really wanted to show. He perked up his voice. "So forgiven. No pants ruined over the experience. Uh..." He really should have picked better words. "I mean, cause you're still scary when you growl and things..." His face burned hot. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Tommy tapped his fingers together and looked anywhere but Merton, as though he'd done or wanted to do something he shouldn't. "Look Merton, it's not like I don't get you want to learn, but I don't think you know what you're asking for when you said all that."

Merton raised his brows cautiously. What was so confusing about the she-wolf line? He thought it was much better than stating that he really, really wanted anal sex with Tommy. He was pretty sure he was going to be on the receiving end of it; and dare he say he'd been looking forward to it. "I don't really see how it could have been misconstrued."

Tommy used several hand gestures at first, because he couldn't seem to find the best words to say what was going through his mind. Merton waited for him, exercising a bit of patience because he got to see Tommy flustered. Eventually Tommy sighed and said, "It's going to sound weird."

"I will one day have a PHD in Weird, so you might as well say it," Merton said.

Tommy sighed and ran his hands through his hair, sitting up more. "When I wolf out I have a lot of instincts. It... feels like the werewolf is its own thing. It's weird and powerful; and it's not always nice." Maybe Tommy was trying to still warn Merton away from it, but it just enticed Merton's curiosity.

"So when you want sexy times as a werewolf... what, it wants to bite?" Merton was well aware of Tommy's 'darker' side when they were in high school. It had been sort of sexy in that leather jacket. Scary, but oh so sexy.

"No, no, nothing like that, but the things he wants to do..." Tommy looked really guilt ridden.

Merton sat up in his bed. Seeing Tommy struggle was unbearable, "I trust you, you know."

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"I know what I'm asking and I trust you. I know you're a good werewolf. I said I wanted to play the she-wolf and I meant it. And for your information," Merton's face flushed, despite himself, "I've had some experience with anal play, so I know the basics of what this is going to be like." It took a matter of seconds for Tommy's face to gain a bright shade of red and Merton quickly carried on, looking away, "But I understand we're friends and I shouldn't be offering that kind of thing. Because I know it's weird and don't want to lose you..." the silence was defining to his ears so he stood and lightened his voice. "So it's fine. I forgive you, you forgive me, and … I guess I have to let this mystery go."

"You... You really want to have sex with the werewolf?" Tommy asked.

"Y-yeah," Merton muttered. "Is that so bad? I do feel like a bit of a perv for saying it out loud..." He cleared his throat. "Would... the werewolf want to have sex with me?"

Tommy stared and fumbled, as though he was tongue tied. Ultimately he just nodded. For Merton, it was good enough and he moved to sit next to his good friend.

"So, how would the werewolf start this off?" Merton asked.

"Oh, um... the usual? Kissing. Heavy petting?" Tommy still sounded 9 kinds of awkward and he didn't want Tommy storming out again. He was pretty sure Tommy really wouldn't want to kiss him that much; as much as that thought pained him.

"We don't have to do all that," Merton suggested and stood in front of him. Tommy looked confused, at least until Merton started rubbing behind his ears. Merton knew several ways to bring out that werewolf and only learned happier tactics since first learning about it. A good ear rub was nearly flawless to bring out a happy werewolf. Tommy's eyes were closed in contentment for but a few moments and a smile spread over his face. It took but a few moments of focused rubbing for the human ears to grow more pointy and fur to extend over Tommy's face. A few moments more and a large sharp toothed grin spread over Tommy's face, leaning heavily into one hand more than the other. Merton resisted the strong urge to laugh and rub vigorously until Tommy rolled onto his back with his leg twitching and belly exposed for a rub. That only happened once and Tommy hadn't appreciated it afterwards, though he seemed to have enjoyed it at the time.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good wolfie that likes his ears rubbed?" Merton couldn't help himself with the puppy talk.

"Okay, okay, enough." Tommy said and pulled back, his paws batting at Merton's lingering hands. Merton stepped back to give Tommy some space.

"Should be a bit easier to start now," Merton said and Tommy also stood, turning those yellow eyes on Merton. Merton flushed and looked away because he had nothing past getting Tommy to wolfed out. Awkwardness wiggled in because his greatest reference for sex were bits of bad scripted porn scenes and rarely did they show prep work. "I... I could prep in the bathroom or something." He went to the cubby sized space between the wall and his bed where he shamefully hid his toys and good lube for his alone time. "I wasn't exactly expecting..." He'd been _mourning_ his silent sensual sins and not thinking Tommy may possibly talk to him again; much less indulge his... scientific research. He stood, feeling jittery and had cold feet for a moment before he gripped the shoe box that held his things. He could only think to shuffle in it and take out the lube before he shut it and pushed it back under his bed. Gripping the bottle in his hand as he stood; a mild wondering if he even had condoms crossed his mind but he felt stiff and didn't want to go looking for them. He already felt like a flustered mess.

"Prep in the bathroom?" Tommy sounded confused and he always looked cuter when he was a confused werewolf because his head would tilt just so.

"Uh, yes," Merton said, standing in that little cubby of space and feeling slightly safer there "To um, stretch and lubricate... because I'm not a girl. Not doing so could be really painful..."

Tommy's brows furrowed, "Is that how you usually start sex?"

"I don't know," Merton shrugged helplessly, holding the bottle in both of his hands. He laughed, mostly to break up the fear that was building up inside him. "I've never had sex before. With anyone, I mean. I mean, I play but... you know, solo."

Tommy let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Merton..." Tommy had that tone that told Merton he was being pitiful. Merton tried to ignore it. No, no, he would NOT fall into pity-me mood, he told himself.

"I'm just doing what I know," Merton said as firmly as possible. "I didn't want to assume you'd want to watch. This is still a scientific quest... what?" Tommy was shaking his head as he walked over to Merton.

"Let's not," Tommy told him and reached over, pulling Merton from the confined area beside the bed. "Let's not start that way." Merton pouted slightly in confusion as he let himself be tugged from his safe area. But then he was pulled very close to Tommy and he may have unwittingly walked into a kiss. Merton could still count the amount of kisses he'd received in his life so Tommy just kissing him out of the blue surprised him. Startled him, really. So badly that he pulled back. Maybe he had a flash back of when Lori kissed him and and it was out of that same pity and he didn't want that. It was bordering on heart breaking and it was all sorts of scary Merton didn't want to let back in.

"Easy," Tommy told him, pulling Merton's ridged body closer so they bumped foreheads. The yellow eyes were sort of foreign. They were Tommy's but... wilder, as always. "Just relax and save that for later." Their lips pressed together longer and Merton's arms shivered with goose bumps. He was pretty sure he was supposed to be doing something, or at least thinking something, but his mind was completely blank. A sharp intake of breath after the second kiss gave his head a jump start of oxygen. Tommy kissed him. WAS kissing him, because the third kiss finally made him melt into it. Sturdy hands squeezed his waist and arm. Fingers rubbed him through his shirt and claws pinched lightly into his skin.

Heat rushed through through Merton, under his skin, and curled tightly in his belly. He felt for a moment like he was back in high school and maybe he just wanted to be a complete girl for a moment so he could squeal and dance because Tommy Dawkins was kissing him and it should not have been such a rush; but it really was. His skin tingled as they continued and he was sure that the lube bottle didn't have such a secure cap, he would have squirted half the contents of it between them.

"I wanna see what you do to yourself," Tommy murmured against Merton's lips.

"Eh?" Merton was so lost in the warmth of the kissing that had no clue what Tommy was talking about. He just knew he wanted to be lost in that happy haze for longer.

"I want to see what you do when you play." Tommy tapped the bottle with his index claw. Merton had completely forgotten he even had it. His grip was so tight. He really had no clue if he wanted to touch Tommy or touch himself. He wasn't sure if this was one of his fantasies for several seconds. He tended to turn people off before they got to kissing them. He certainly didn't want to do that to his best friend.

"You... don't want to see that," Merton whispered nervously. "It's not... It's not normal or professional at all. It's all sorts of perverted, deviant things."

Tommy leaned closer to Merton; always feeling a little bigger as a werewolf to Merton. His fur grazed Merton's cheek as Tommy murmured into his ear. "I know. I wanna see it." Merton gulped because those few words just dripped sexuality. If the kissing hadn't already stirred him up, then Tommy's words certainly did. Merton understood a bit more when Tommy mentioned the werewolf being more instinctual or... what ever it was. Merton would have said it was more primal or confidant; and it made Merton's legs feel like jelly and not in the fear crumpling way. He just wanted to sink to his knees and submit. Or roll over and submit, however Tommy would take him.

"Oh-Okay..." Merton agreed, wanting to please, even if he marked this as an intensely private thing he did. He closed his eyes a moment, trying to gather his wits because he didn't feel he could stand without Tommy holding him up. "I... I need a moment."

Tommy stepped back and Merton finally felt as though he could breathe after several seconds. He opened his eyes after a moment and stared because Tommy was tugging off his own shirt. The werewolf had thicker hair than Tommy did. Darker hair curved into a decorative V at his pecs and tampered off as it moved down his body... and off with the pants and underwear and Merton sure if he was excited or full of fear. Maybe leaning on the side of excitement, but Tommy's penis was a bit intimidating when partly erect. Not really the size or girth, but maybe because of the oddness in appearance with the knot near the base having a bit of definition even in early stages.

"Second thoughts?" Tommy asked.

Merton was always having second thoughts and he was certainly not changing his ways now. But this wasn't really a time where they were so tempting to make him run away because he realized he wanted Tommy and he'd already gotten several kisses; only a taste of what he really wanted.

"I... I'm not used to being watched," Merton said and finally and loosened his grip on the bottle. "So, if you could not say anything for a bit, I'd really appreciate it." Tommy hesitated but he nodded before going to sit on his own bed.

Merton took a deep breath and placed the bottle on his bed. It took a moment to get into his mind set. He tried to ignore the fact that yellow eyes followed him as he retrieved a towel and placed it on the bed. He undressed as unceremoniously as possible and laid on his sheets, finding his blank ceiling to be a unexpectedly welcome audience member in this event. He felt vulnerable; more than anything because Tommy was only a few feet away. Normally he'd start touching himself long before now as little fantasies filtered in and he could forget himself for a while. Not even touching his cock, just... rubbing his arms and thighs. He'd pretend someone dragged their hands down his neck, chest, and belly. It sounded so childish though but it was so much better than a quick jerking off. He couldn't quite gather courage to do it like that now though; not with Tommy waiting. He didn't want to keep a werewolf waiting, so he stroked himself until he could relax enough to focus on something sexy. Like Tommy kissing him. He could focus on on it better with his eyes closed, even with the real thing was just out of his vision. He touched touched his thigh and parted his knees. He rubbed his inner thigh and the junction of his hip, working to sooth nerves before it was soon melding into pleasure and tease his own hole.

Thoughts of Tommy's warm lips on his and wandering hands urged him forward. He finally grabbed for the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, being generous. He relaxed himself more on his bed, eyes closed and starting to forget anyone but him was there. He relaxed and teased his hole further with a wet finger. He lifted his hips a little and eased in the first finger to the knuckle, letting out a soft sigh, having missed the feeling. He let out a soft breathy moan and stopped stroking himself. He moved it inside and rubbed where it felt best. It probably wasn't a very interesting show to watch but but it warmed his flesh and hazed his mind; an addicting feeling. He pinched his tongue between his teeth as he eased the second one in and slowly pumped it into himself. This was usually the point where where he got his small collection of toys and enjoyed the feeling of pushing them inside but they were still under the bed. His other hand strayed upwards, petting his own belly and chest; covering his lips when he felt the urge to make a sound.

He heard Tommy let out a heavy breath and Merton's eyes popped open. Tommy's eyes were still on him, but he was leaning back and his hand was busy stroking the tip of his erect cock. Lust filtered downwards into Merton's gut as their eyes met for a moment heavy and tense. Tommy stood then and crawled over Merton on his bed. He moved Merton's hand from his mouth and the kiss that followed was hot and wet. Merton panted heavily into it, a _need_ flooding him so deeply with Tommy so close and radiating heat like that. His fingers pressed further into himself and he groaned. That felt even better because it made his skin tingle and come alive. He ached for more suddenly and the third finger wiggled itself inside. He wanted to be filled as much as possible right then but couldn't vocalize it. It was stuck in his throat, even more so when Tommy picked up the lube and coated his cock generously in the slippery gel.

"Tommy..." Merton whispered as Tommy positioned himself between his legs and then further with his own thighs. Tommy was actually going to... Tommy guided his fingers out and pressed the head in. It was tight and Merton only gassed. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the real thing yet. Wasn't there supposed to be more foreplay? He could have used some more kissing before the real thing. He would have loved for Tommy to touch him, just for a bit.

Werewolf mating, Merton reminded himself. He was doing this to observe werewolf mating, not indulge in fantasies. He swallowed a bit nervously as Tommy eased in a few inches. It was different than one of his toys where he controlled how far or fast it went. There was some more stretching than he was ready for, but he knew if he relaxed it would slide in in easily. And it did. The first few inches slid in, not unlike a couple of intimidating toys he owned and he thought he could handle it. His skin was flushed and hot. Tommy's hands found a solid grip on his hips. Tommy seemed to be enjoying by the half dazed look look of pleasure in his eyes. Glints of Tommy's fangs were more from the grin he had on his face and his tongue was pressed into his bottom lip. The first few movements were experimental and Tommy made made low groaned tones in his chest and throat. Merton focused on breathing, trying to not be overwhelmed by the abruptness of it.

Passing theories of werewolves perhaps mating quickly instead of being more intimate than humans, despite what Merton had fantasized about. Merton focused on breathing, thinking it wasn't as bad as it looked. Then Tommy bore down on the bed, getting a good grip with his knees and feet. His hands readjusted on Merton's hips before he rocked his hips, sliding in further and hitting the knot. Merton gasped, quickly reminded of the alien-ness of the canine added feature. It wasn't fully canine by Merton's observations, but the blub was thicker at the base . It reminded him him of the anal plug that he had yet to be brave enough to leave in for more than a few minutes. Merton's breath hitched, especially as it pressed insistently against his already stretched hole.

"Relax and let it in," Tommy murmured into his ear. Merton's body only resisted for a moment more, forgetting how to relax in a moment of fear. A few more slow thrusts were applied and Merton's hips jumped in Tommy's hands, a moan rippling out of him. His body finally relaxed and the bulb pushed past his spincer in a wet gulp. Merton gasped and panted at the realization that it had actually gone in. It was slick and wet, putting pressure in places he wasn't used to. It felt good, but almost in an overwhelming way. It filled him more than he thought he could be. Tommy pressed them together flush and it was a quick sharp thrill that Tommy was all the way in him, as a werewolf.

Then Tommy started thrusting that bulb in and out of him; a slow set rhythm that Merton was thankful for. All the same, Merton gripped Tommy tight, with legs or hands or anything he could do not to cry out too loud. Tommy's head was bowed low in concentration and Merton could hardly breath for a moment. All the focus was completely on thrusting Tommy's knot in and out. Merton could only breathe again when he let out a long moan and his face flushed more for it and closed his eyes as Tommy's eyes flickered to him. He must have looked awful as the female counter part in this activity, Merton joked dryly in his own mind. The release of a moan allowed his body to relax, the bulb able to move a little more freely. Then no breath came out of him without making some sort of noise or whimper. Tommy Dawkins was fucking them right out of him and a high of pleasure made Merton dizzy with just that thought alone.

The building sensations put Merton's mind in a tizzy; light headed and pretty sure he wasn't going to last long. He'd never come from anal play alone, but he was pretty sure he came close around then. His body tightened every time Tommy was buried back inside him, trying to keep him in. And then the his body accustomed to the bulb before it was pulled out, leaving him to want it back in. His body took up the rhythm with Tommy, though he was starting to wish for full bodied thrusts with how close he was.

However, Tommy buried himself in Merton one time and did not back out. The thrusts stopped. Merton panted, feeling full and his hips still wanted to roll for several seconds after Tommy stopped. The halt in momentum left Merton hanging tortuously halfway to pleasure. He was hard and leaking precum on his belly. Tommy was panting and pressing their conjoined bodies flush together. Seconds ticked by and Merton squirmed, missing the movement but Tommy's paws were still firmly gripping his hips. Tommy was so much stronger than him and was making sure Merton's little protesting movements would not give him the friction he was so badly needing. They were so flush that Merton could focus on how warm and muscled Tommy's thighs and hips were against his butt.

He was about to ask what made Tommy stop but then he felt it and he promptly bit his lip to repress the groan that leaked out of him. The knot was growing inside him.

"Oh god..." Merton whispered, feeling a mix of excitement and fear.

"Shhh," Tommy soothed and his hand brushed through Merton's hair. "Relax"

It wasn't easy to. Merton could feel the tightening inside him and the pressure felt overwhelming. It made everything too much and uncomfortable. For a fleeting, panicked moment, he thought Tommy was really going to rip something. A panicked sound left his throat and his body wriggled but he was stuck with Tommy inside him. Tommy just held him still, hands holding Merton's hips firmly together against the bed. A slight stretching pain caused Merton's eyes to water.

"Ow, I can't... fuck Tommy, it hurts," Merton murmured.

"Relax," Tommy told him, squeezing Merton's thigh.

Merton's breath hitched, body tense and thinking he'd jumped into this with so little lube and stretching. "Fuck, Tommy. Please stop, it's too big. It really hurts. I-I can't even move."

"It's fine. Don't move." Tommy said, breath heavy and still fixated on holding them together. Merton's panicked brain was a funny, flighty thing though. He felt he'd probably bitten off much more than he could chew and this was a fantasy he probably shouldn't have pursued. He never felt anything like what ever was happening and his mind just turned to the darkest thoughts. Maybe Tommy actually would rupture something. Going to the hospital for gay werewolf sex was not a situation he was ready to face. He didn't even tell Tommy to wear a condom. Did werewolves have STDs? Would he become a werewolf through anal sex? Was he going to die? Why wasn't Tommy doing anything? Was something wrong? Was this all a huge mistake? Was this going to ruin their friendship?

Tommy seemed to finally look up, eyes fixating on him and a concerned expression crossed his face. Merton was pinching his bottom lip between his teeth, trying not to whimper every time he thought there might be more discomfort. He really didn't want to ruin this with Tommy and it was stupid to cry in the middle of sex.

"Hey. Merton, hey." Tommy patted his hair, which was losing its spiky nature the longer this activity was going on. It was probably a mess by then. "Easy, buddy." Merton's body trembled and tears that hazed his vision spilled down his face. He was stuck with Tommy inside him and he had no no idea what to do.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Merton's jaw, a hand gently squeezing Meron's arm. "Merton, It's okay. Relax." Merton couldn't relax though. If he relaxed he was sure it was going to hurt more and he would really cry. He might ruin this and tensing up was all he could do just so he didn't fall apart. Tommy gave him a worried glance before he leaned down and kissed Merton's shoulder. He lowered his voice to a soothing whisper. It was softer than usual. "It's okay. You're doing fine. Baby, don't be scared." Merton took in a shallow sob of air. It felt so big and still uncomfortably tight. What was he supposed to _do_?

Tommy kissed his lips. Then three times more before Merton was drawn into them as he couldn't help but part his lips for them. He was so very okay with going back to the kissing. "It's okay" Tommy murmured against his mouth. "You're doing fine." Merton sniffed in sharply and blinked back tears. Tommy's hands were moving up and down his skin. That felt good. The kissing was gentle; the words too.

"It's stuck," Merton said in a heavy, wet breath. He didn't think it was growing any more, but it sure as hell wasn't moving.

"Yeah, I know," Tommy whispered, almost shyly. Tommy's warm hands slid over Merton's ribs and belly. Merton took a deep breath to calm himself. Tommy wasn't freaking out or aggressive so it was all okay, right? Tommy kissed his chest and his collarbone, which felt nice. The paw like hands caressed his skin, warming him up and chasing away the fear. His hips, ribs, arms, chest; nothing went untouched. Then they slid down over his flank and thighs where Merton's legs finally stopped locking up, slowly relaxing on the bed. The knot didn't hurt as much as before but the mood had thoroughly been ruined by the shift in sex and Merton felt responsible for it.

His body slowly untangled itself from it's tense state and Merton's body contracted reflexively around the knot. Merton covered his mouth with his hand. He swore it was pressing right against his prostate but it was being pressed so tight it hurt more than it felt good.

Tommy continued to gently touch him and was leaving kisses on a wide path down Merton's chest, lips and neck. It felt good, silently coaxing him to relax. It was embarrassing though. After all, it was Tommy kissing and touching him. It was so calming and intimate. He didn't really feel like he should be receiving such treatment. It was more for lovers than friends to do.

"Tommy, you can stop. I'm okay now," Merton said nervously. Tommy's hands settled on Merton's hips and Tommy lifted his head. He looked a bit dazzed, as though sedated with a mellow euphoria. "So... how long do you think this will last?"

"Dunno." Tommy replied after a moment of thought. "Head's a bit foggy. I'm sort of going off instinct mostly." His soft fur on his knuckles brushed down Merton's belly, causing an involuntary contraction around the knot. Merton let out a soft sound because it didn't hurt so bad that time. Actually, since he was relaxing, it felt sort of nice. The pressure was still there but over sensitive to any movement. Merton let out a soft breath of air. Tommy gently kissed his pectoral, very close to a nipple. Merton's belly tightened and nervousness settled on his skin.

"You don't have to do that," Merton said.

"Do what?" Tommy asked.

"Kiss me or touch me," Merton said, barely above a whisper.

"You... don't like me too?" Tommy asked, sounding confused.

"I-I do like it, but..." It made him ache a little. He liked it too much. Merton laughed uneasily. "this isn't... I'm not-" Tommy kissed his lips and it was heated instead of passive kissing. A deep kind that made his toes curl and his belly jump. The movement nudged the knot which pulled a deeply satisfied moan from Merton's lips. Tommy also moaned against his mouth and his fingers gently started rubbing one of Merton's nipples.

"It feels really good when you do that," Tommy whispered

"Do what?" Merton was too dazed for a moment.

"Squeeze around me." Tommy said and caressed Merton's flank. "Do it again."

Merton forgot how he did it. It just happened before. "I... It's not really a voluntary thing. A spasm, maybe." He was still new to anal sex but occasionally his muscles did tighten and contract on what was in him and it did feel good. Tommy kissed him again, hand squeezing Merton's ass cheek. Merton moaned into the kiss, arousal hitting his system again. His body tightened for a moment and pleasure coursed through him. "Ah..."

"Yeah, like that," Tommy encouraged and kissed his neck. "Again" Merton moaned from the command and his body obeyed before he was really ready for it to. It was intense.

"Oh god, Tommy..." Merton whispered hoarsely. He instinctively wanted the friction of fucking again but the knot wouldn't allow for it.

"Again," Tommy said. "Flex your ass..." Merton moaned, body tightening, but in a good way. Tommy bathed Merton's one nipple with his tongue and sucked on it. Merton whimpered as he tried to hold back the moans but it didn't stop the pleasure that rolled inside him. He didn't think the sensations should even exist because it felt so good.

"Oh Tommy." Merton whispered. His body was beginning to tremble.

"Again. Keep going," Tommy coaxed. Merton had grown soft for a time from the fear but then his cock was back to leaking. Merton stroked himself, feeling the familiar and more common place pleasure. He could have gotten off right then but Tommy took his hand and pressed it into the sheets. "Keep it up." Merton caught Tommy's eyes and another involuntary contraction squeezed; they both groaned from it. Tommy's body had been so still; so tightly pressed against him that it had been cramping, but small minimal movements were happening for him as well. Merton mused that Tommy was holding so still because of the knot, but he still felt things.

"You feel it too?" Merton asked and his hand shyly found its way up Tommy's taut chest. It was warm and firm. It was muscle of college football plus the added bulk of a werewolf. It gave Merton such a thrill. He never got to touch before. He pet the grown werewolf chest fur and his body tightened around the knot again.

Tommy groaned and leaned down, his body warming Merton's. "Yeah. It's not normal sex. Feels like," he kissed Merton's jaw, "You squeeze me and pull me in. My... body is sort of locked up. But it feels really good..." He kissed Merton's lips, long and hard. Merton moaned into it and his body again flexed on its own. He was starting to get the feel for it. The tightening and the releasing of his body. The building of heat and pressure inside him. He braced himself; his legs around Tommy's waist and a hand on Tommy's arm. It was intense because Tommy didn't stop touching or kissing him. "Touching you gets you to suck me in more." Merton panted and wished for the friction of thrusting into him, but it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. He closed his eyes and his focus was drawn to where Tommy touched him. Light caresses -even for a werewolf- still explored his skin aimlessly. But they did trigger those tiny spasms. Merton tried to copy them, flexing his ass around the bulb and he heard Tommy take in a sharp breath. "Yeah, like that. Do that again." Merton bit his bottom lip and tried again, causing himself to pant and gasp for air with the effort. All the pressure really made his head spin and he felt really close to coming as the voluntary contractions built up. "Feels like you're sucking the cum out of me," Tommy moaned.

"Fuck," Merton groaned and realized that was what Tommy was doing with that knot; filling him with cum. Just that thought alone surged his body to the edge of orgasm and an extra tight contraction squeezed around Tommy knot. A rush of heat rippled through him, something he had never felt before as he also experienced an intense orgasm. He sobbed with the force of it as his hips jerked in vain and cum spurted onto his belly. Tommy's mouth covered his in a breathless kiss. Merton kissed back; caught up in the intensity of it. The cocktail of sensations that filled him made him dizzy. The sex, the tying, Tommy cradling him, and then the crashing swell of his orgasm. Tears pricked his eyes and Merton tried blinking them away, but they were stubborn as they insisted on sliding down his face. Tommy just enveloped Merton securely in his arms and gave soothing kisses to Merton's neck. Merton pressed his face into Tommy's shoulder crook and hid himself there; on top of all awkwardness, he was crying through his first orgasm with another person. Tommy was gentle and mercifully quiet. His thumb just made soothing circles on his back.

Merton trembled and clung tightly to Tommy's neck for several strained moments, waiting for the wave of sensations to pass. Once he could his legs loosened their grip on Tommy's hips but they were still knotted together. Merton's breath hitched and he quickly wiped his tears away, rubbing them into the sheets. He couldn't even move away to compose himself and his face burned from both embarrassment and crying. His body ached, sensitive with Tommy still pressed up tight against him and cum covering his belly.

His voice was all gummed up as he mumbled, "Sorry. I... got carried away."

"It's okay," Tommy muttered back and gave Merton a tight, secure hug with one arm, easing a bit of the embarrassment. He panted softly and was strangely breathless also. "I know it's all a bit weird right now."

"An understatement," Merton shyly wiped himself with the towel he'd grabbed earlier and really felt the tightness in his lower belly. The thought of Tommy still coming in him right then and there made arousal slide in again, but it was a bit of a painful shock to his system when he was still so sensitive but none the less it tightened around that damned knot, making him moan softly in Tommy's fury ear.

Tommy had the gall to smile and say "Admitting that maybe you're in over you're head in weirdness now?"

"... I might be willing to say I may have over looked this part of the canine reproductive cycle. But again, that's not generally my expertise," Merton said as lightly as possible. He didn't want to admit anything at the moment. His ego was a fragile thing when it came to his diploma of weirdness. "I might have leaped before I looked."

"Uh huh," Tommy let it go with a wry smile and nuzzled the side of Merton's head. Merton sighed and that warmed him more than he expected. It felt a bit more like what Tommy would say and he relaxed a bit more, running his fingers through Tommy's fluffier hair and hugged Tommy more for his warmth than security. He buried his face in Tommy's shoulder for a few more glorious moments but his body would not be ignored for long with all the sensations building up again. And Tommy's hands continuously rubbing and touching his back. Tommy kissed his neck and Merton let out a heated breath because it was still a wondrous stimulant.

"Tell me where to touch you," Tommy said into his ear. "Tell me where you like it."

"Oh god, Tommy, I don't know how much more I can take," Merton groaned and let himself lay back on the cooler sheets. The orgasm left him tired and just wanting sleep. Discomfort was starting to form in his legs and as much fun as orgasms were, he just wanted the ride over.

"I know. I'm sorry," Tommy kissed his lips softly without thought and Merton relaxed into it because he could have used an endless supply of those kisses in his every day life. "But I think it goes faster when you... squeeze. Just a bit more." Tommy's hand moved down Merton's arm, making his skin prickle with goosebumps.

Merton let out a deep breath, his finger tips grazing Tommy's thinly furred back and partly down his shoulder. "I... guess I could use more of the kissing right now." It felt silly and fanciful to just say it. As though he was asking too much to experience them. "I could use about a thousand of those, really." Tommy held his gaze a moment but didn't hesitate, leaning down to kiss Merton's lips gently.

Merton let his eyes close for the experience, enjoying the pressing of their lips and the deepening ones. They were sweet and Merton relaxed into them. Even Tommy's fangs didn't distract him in the easy pace. He curled into Tommy more and his legs relaxed for several moments before re-embracing his warm werewolf friend around his waist. Merton's body continued to contract occasionally, unable not to when he felt so full. The stimulation lessened and the overwhelming sensations were starting to melt away for at least a few minutes. He dragged his fingers through Tommy's hair and then down his muscular arm. Merton wasn't aware he could feel relaxed and yet aroused but being in the moment, he didn't question it.

A part of Merton still wanted to feign a professional and scientific atmosphere to what this was, but it was a slippery slope into his fantasies. The kissing was far too intimate and the touch was always too warm. His hand laid over one of Tommy's wandering ones and guided it lower, pressing it to his thigh and then sliding it under his ass; showing him exactly where he wanted to be touched.

"I want you to touch me everywhere," Merton said and felt breathless for admitting it. He swallowed down his nerves and guided the hand back up slowly so he could feel the warmth in Tommy's palms; over his hip and pelvis. Tommy sat back a bit to observe and Merton watched his eyes light up lustfully. Merton swallowed, the excitement building and his heart thudding harder. His body contracted again slowly without strain; his body was relaxed and warm enough to do so again. He then pressed the hand along his belly, ribs, and chest, finally resting it over his nipple. He did want it all over, but he wasn't sure how much effort he had in him to show him just what he meant. He wanted Tommy Dawkins to touch every inch of him, kiss him every day, and other wise worship him with his hands and mouth. Just the thought of that made his toes curl and his body squeeze tighter around the knot. He moaned softly despite himself.

Tommy followed Merton's example. His touch was more firm than the teasing, experimental ones from before. He followed Merton's brief example with bolder hands. One tucked under his ass to give a generous squeeze and his mouth lower to his neck, breaking their lip contact for the moment. Merton let out one more breath, finally feeling as though he had a second wind left in him after all.

Tommy's tongue licked up Merton's chest and sucked on a nipple. Merton moaned loudly, his fingers twisting in Tommy's hair and one particularly satisfying contraction made him breathless. Tommy groaned and it felt like forever since the knot moved. It finally did; a slick of cum and lube letting it move as Tommy delivered a few more thrusts inside Merton before the bulb was dislodged. Merton panted and groaned. His body contracted tightly and was on the edge of another orgasm, but didn't quite make it. Merton panted heavily, feeling himself tremble from the effort and feeling a hot gush rush out of him suddenly. He received a gentle kiss and sank into it gratefully.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, already starting to loose his wolfish features.

"Exhausted," Merton breathed out heavily. He was a mix of feeling gross with sweat and cum and disappointed he didn't finish that second orgasm when he'd been so close. He breathed out sharply when a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him at a quick tempo. "Oh, Tommy..." Merton wanted to say he didn't have to do that but he was too close and pining for that finishing burst. He turned to press his face into Tommy's chest chest and groaned loudly. His hand clasped against Tommy's and his leg curled as heat quickly returned. He came with a sharp cry and without the knot pressing against his prostate; a different and less intense experience. He was light headed anyway from it and let the pleasure wash over him. Merton also felt a strange emptiness in him but he couldn't think too long on it then. He focused on the feeling of bliss and welcomed the euphoria of a normal orgasm as he closed his eyes.

Merton must have dozed off for a moment because he came to and struggled through a hazy fog of sleep as his arm was shaken. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" He was still under Tommy, cradled close by one muscular jock arm.

"I'm a bit of everything right now." Merton wasn't sure where a good point to describe 'too exhausted to jerk off the rest of the way' and 'too emotionally overwhelmed', but he was sure at it. Tommy laid down next to him. At least he seemed to be alert and attentive. Nervous, perhaps. He still cradled Merton close with one arm and Merton leaned into it. He wasn't going to pretend he wasn't enjoying it at that point. Maybe he even needed it. He pressed his face into Tommy's cooling skin, letting out a content hum before closing his eyes again for a moment. "I feel like I'm pregnant again," he mentioned and felt embarrassed for it right after. Though as he looked up at Tommy, who was no longer wolfed out but looked partly terrified. Merton gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Not _actually_ pregnant, but..." His hands wrapped around himself, feeling as though he was going to burst with werewolf cum inside him. "I mean, I didn't think I ever mentioned... I sort of miss being pregnant. Even though it made me emotional and I kind of wanted to eat everything... I liked being full, but now that it's gone... I feel all empty." Merton held his breath and time ticked by awfully slowly before Tommy softened and settled beside Merton, gathering Merton into his strong jock arms that Merton couldn't quite admit that he always wanted around him.

"So..." Tommy said in the quiet moment, "It wasn't all just for some science project." He sounded relieved. Merton still pinched his bottom lip between his teeth, embarrassment only continuing to build after mentioning the pregnancy thing. It wasn't something they talked about often.

"Maybe... not strictly for science," Merton admitted softly. He was not about to get too emotional and cry about it. He was too exhausted to think about wanting Tommy ever since they had lockers next to each other and thinking he could never have him. He just wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck and buried his face into his warm collarbone. He had Tommy for the moment and Tommy had a secure grip on him. "Can you hold me for a bit longer?" Tommy's face softened into the handsome boyish smile and leaned in, leaving Merton a kiss and hugging him closer.

"Yeah, buddy, I got you." Tommy said softly and Merton was already dozing off again into a deep sleep.

Merton woke after sleeping through the night. The daylight signaled they had classes and told him they would not be put on hold so that he could thoroughly work though all the little questions that ran through his head. Coming to grips with sleeping with his werewolf room mate was not something that would be a good excuse to skip classes. Tommy was up first and went through the motions of making coffee for them both and breakfast for himself. Tommy was always up first because of his football training with a protein laden meal before hand. So eggs, bacon, and butter wafted from 3 microwaved burritos and Merton only sat up in bed after he smelled coffee was done.

It felt... normal, Merton decided after he saw Tommy chowing down and he fixed his own coffee after a well deserved shower. He wondered if they really could go back to 'normal' after having sex. He was nervous to ask and Tommy didn't look keen on it either. So they just talked about classes. Merton's classes were later in the day so he was just in his bathrobe, unable to even think about putting on pants at the moment because of the night previous.

"What do you have today anyway?" Tommy still sometimes asked even though they were almost done with the semester and soon final exams would be upon them. He was fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt and eating on their couch. Their small bachelor pad barely had a table but they made do.

"Mathmatical Science 103," Merton said with a shrug and a glorious hot mug of coffee in his hand. "I think we passed all the interesting parts of it and now the teacher just wants to fill in the required physics at the end." Tommy made the face he always did when Merton mentioned one of his higher functioning classes. The kind of expression that rivaled his distaste for a rival football team. Merton smiled and walked over to the back of the couch. "You don't have to take it."

"Good," Tommy said. "I never did get why they had to take math and science and make them into one class in college. They're perfectly fine classes on their own." Merton laughed a little and since Tommy was sitting on their couch, Merton simply ruffled Tommy's tousled hair affectionately. Simple minded werewolf, Merton thought and drank his coffee. Then again, he happened to love that simple minded werewolf and it felt as natural to think that as it was to make his morning coffee.

His hand was taken from Tommy's hair and Tommy locked eyes with him a moment. Merton was only a little jostled as Tommy stood up and swung a leg over the back of the couch. Eyes still locked, he was pulled into a kiss. He tasted Tommy's terribly cheap breakfast but his lips were warm and firm. A tremor of excitement perked him up better than the caffeine in his hand. Tommy released his hand and looked a bit embarrassed about the kiss, but he stood straight and didn't break the eye contact so fast.

"I got to head to practice." Tommy thumbed behind him to the door and Merton just nodded dumbly; head only filled with a hazy warmth.

"Okay," Merton clutched the mug in his hands, his breath thin and his voice light. "We could meet up for lunch?"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed and smiled. "Let's do that." He was out the door quickly after that, leaving Merton there with his coffee and a small pleasant aching for more of the night previous. After the door is closed Merton had to sit on the arm of the chair and let out a long breath he ended up holding. It was actually one of relief, the kind that was warm and fluttery and made him think maybe it wouldn't ALL go back to normal. His friendship with Tommy wasn't going to fall apart like he feared and maybe they could be something-more more often.


End file.
